Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-3244796-20141114205001/@comment-3244796-20141114215342
Here is a list of all four minigames in chronological order along with the hidden meaning of their respective jumpscares. 1. Take Cake to the Children: This shows that a child molester/killer would often prowl around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, looking for innocent children to assault or kill. Here, we see a child becoming one of the victims of this pedophile. After the pedophile, whose purple color seems to be the default color of living adults, leaves, the Puppet jumpscare happens. It doesn't make sense for the Puppet to appear as he wasn't relevant the events of the minigame.........or was he? Now, it's admittedly possible for the boy to have lived through the encounter with the molester, as his gray body could be symbolic of his lost innocence. If that one child had died, surely the Phone Guy would've alluded to the tragedy. However, nothing like it is ever mentioned. How does this tie into the puppet? Well, either he is the boy, or, more likely, he is the boy's killer/rapist, and the jumpscare was meant to represent either one of these. 2. Foxy Minigame: Here, we have Foxy putting on a show for the kids. He does this twice, but the third time is different. The same man from the first minigame appears hiding behind Foxy, and when Foxy approaches the children, they appear lifeless. Nothing at Freddy's is as it seems, so the lifeless appearances of the children are most likely symbolic. The children look dead perhaps because they are dead INSIDE, as in the purple man had molested the kids, and when Foxy saw the purple man, he attacked him, resulting in the Bite of '87. This explains the Foxy jumpscare. 3. SAVETHEM: This minigame is mystery to me for the most part. However, my hypothesis is that this minigame is meant to be the most symbolic of the bunch. However, Freddy Fazbear is chasing after the puppet as "save them" is spelled out. This hints at the puppet's identity being the purple man. Now, as for who Golden Freddy appears to do the jumpscare is because this minigame represents the day the children went missing, and GF was used to lure the children to their fates. Once I watch the video about the security guard, I'll add onto my hypothesis. 4. Give Gifts, Give Life: This is the final minigame in the timeline, showing something mostly symbolic. It shows the puppet giving the animatronics presents, and them putting their respective heads on their bodies. Afterward, a Golden Freddy jumpscare happens. This represents how the children were stuffed into animatronic bodies, with Golden Freddy either helping or being the last one stuffed, hence the jumpscare. It's also possible that the kids were already stuffed into the animatronics, but it wouldn't make too much of a difference, as the upcoming explantion will indicate. As for the "help them" bit, this is deceptive. Child molesters often try to use generosity as a means of gaining a child's trust. The puppet is faking benevolence to make the dead children more susceptible to his influence, turning them into his toys, so to speak. What do you think so far?